


Te conozco.

by ItsOnlyTimeSunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine/pseuds/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te conozco.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Romina, por ser una de las personas mas cálidas que conocí.  
> Para vos, hermosa.

Te conozco.

_Desde el pelo, hasta la punta de los pies._

 

 Mil veces le habían dicho que no cometiera el mismo error dos veces. O cinco. En realidad, Castiel ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que se equivocó; pero es que resultaba _tan_ difícil regresar a la realidad cuando todo lo que su mente exclamaba era _piel, piel, piel_.

 

_Te conozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar._

 

El hombre acostado a su lado era una adicción.

Se había separado hacia algunos meses, pero no del todo. Castiel llegó a pensar que quizás nunca se separarían, al menos no del todo. No cuando cada vez que se veían sus cuerpos actuaban como dos polos opuestos destinados a atraerse, y sus bocas se buscaban como un hombre sediento al agua en medio del desierto.

Castiel y Dean simplemente estaban hechos para durar, pero aun así eso no pasó.  Un día estaban allí, tirados en la alfombra de su sala de estar haciendo el amor, y al otro, Dean estaba armando sus valijas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo se rompió, por alguna razón. El tiempo, la rutina, las pequeñas mentiras, las personalidades obstinadas y tantas otras cosas fueron las excusas perfectas, aunque ambos sabían, todas esas eran grandes falacias.

Se conocieron, se enamoraron y se asustaron.

Y cada momento, cada vez que Dean o Castiel recordaban el primer día  que durmieron separados, un agujero se volvía a abrir en sus pechos. Eran dos tipos tontos que se conocían y se amaban pero estaban aterrados de perderse, así que no tenerse en lo absoluto evitaba el dolor de la inevitable caída _. Porque todo lo que sube alguna vez tiene que caer._

Cuando Castiel miraba a Dean no veía al mismo muchachito asustado de antes. No veía al adolescente que conoció tantos años atrás. Su rostro se veía envejecido, sabio. Ambos vieron tantas cosas juntos, que incluso despues de meses sin tenerlo a su lado a cada paso, hacer cosas solo le hacía sentir extraño. Salir a hacer las compras, ir al cine, cenar, todo era… desconocido. La peor parte era por las noches, cuando ocupaba la cama doble que cada día se agrandaba más y más y parecía querer engullirle.

Muchas veces se sintió sin salida. Nada en la casa tenía sentido sin Dean.

Sin embargo, cada vez que sus pasos lo llevaban a cruzar caminos con ese par de ojos color esmeralda llenas de vida y esperanza, Castiel sucumbía.

Y es que, todo era tan fácil con Dean. Incluso respirar era sencillo, el aire entrando por su nariz, anidándose en sus pulmones con pequeñas partículas de su aroma, ese aroma que le hacía reconocible como el único, como la persona que Castiel deseaba no haber perdido jamás.

Pero no se perdieron nunca, al menos no definitivamente.

Intentaron reemplazarse, Dean volvió a sus andadas con las mujeres pero ninguna le resultó y despues del primer encuentro con Castiel todo se fue al diablo. Castiel por su parte tenía una pareja más seria pero ni siquiera Balthazar con todo su encanto francés pudo quitar de en medio a Dean.

Dean roncaba, y por alguna razón no era molesto. Hizo sonreír a su observador, llenándole de melancolía, porque ese había sido el sonido con el que se durmió cada noche, durante los últimos dos años. Algunas veces a Castiel le gustaba imaginarse que esa presencia firme y tibia le abrazaba por detrás, le cubría del frio y llenaba sus sentidos con su solo toque. Y otras veces lloraba un poco por lo estúpido que fue. Por haber peleado sin una razón válida, por haber echado a Dean y por haber caído en su cama la primera vez despues de la separación.

 

  
Sé que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés.

Castiel le miró sin parar, queriendo almacenar tantas imágenes de Dean como les fueran posibles, sabiendo que su compañero era tan impredecible como siempre, y que él estaba tan aterrado como de costumbre a perderle.

Dean tenía los labios entreabiertos, rosados e hinchados por los besos. Alrededor de sus ojos se notaban las primeras marcas de la edad, que en lugar de verse grotescas o antiestéticas a Dean le sentaban bien. Le daban un aire más calmo a su rostro endurecido, a esa apariencia tosca e indiferente que siempre usaba. Quienes conocían a Dean sabían que nada de esto era cierto.

Castiel le conocía, Castiel sabía.

Sabía que con su característica sonrisa brillante conseguía lo que quería, y que con solo un vistazo de esos ojos verdes y esperanzados podía convencer a Castiel de cualquier cosa.

Siempre se sintió tan feo a su lado, Castiel. Con su rostro maduro y sus ojos azules y profundos, su cuerpo más delgado que el de su pareja. Dean era tan hermoso y Castiel tan ordinario, tan… estúpido. Estúpido por conocer tan bien la perfección y por dejarle ir.

Estaba más despierto que nunca, boca arriba en la cama revuelta, porque su vista era la mejor, porque no quería que aquello terminara jamás. Pero en momentos nada más, la persona que más amaba iba a levantarse e irse, con un escueto ‘Hasta la próxima.’ Y eso sería todo. _Hasta la próxima_.

A su lado, Dean comenzaba a moverse. Todo estaba a punto de terminar una vez más. Ambos abandonarían la cama y volverían a sus vidas. O la barata imitación de ellas.

-      ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Dean, adormilado. Abre sus ojos lentamente y gruñe, intentando adaptarse a la luz de la media tarde.

-      Son las  4 de la tarde. – Respondió Castiel, sus azules conociendo una vez más los verdes de Dean, que le miran avergonzados y responde:

-      Debo irme. – Se levantó, sentándose despacio en la cama, gruñó una vez más al sentir los huesos de su espalda acomodarse.

-      Sería conveniente. – Murmuró el otro.

Se sintió descompuesto, bajo el escrutinio de su amigo. Solo quería acurrucarse bajo las sabanas impregnadas de su esencia y dormir, olvidarlo todo por unas horas, para despues despertar y recordarlo todo, todo lo que perdió, el error que cometió.

Sin embargo Dean tenía otros planes, y volvió a recostarse en la cama, y en un movimiento valiente e inusual, recostó medio cuerpo sobre el de Castiel, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, escuchando los tranquilos latidos de su ex pareja.

 

-      Sé que te pasa algo. – Dijo despues.

 

_Reconozco lo que piensas antes que empieces a hablar._

 

-      No es nada. –

-      No es típico de ti guardarte las cosas, _Cas_. – Refutó el ojiverde, subiendo con cuidado una mano para cubrir la piel que su torso no tocaba. Acarició el hombro derecho del de ojos azules. Este suspiró.

-      No sé si esto está bien. – Confesó Cas.

-      Dejaremos de hacerlo entonces. –

-      No, no es eso Dean. Es que- no creo que lo entiendas. –

-      ¿No entiendo qué, Castiel? – Sostuvo Dean, un poco de exasperación apoderándose de su tono. -  Sé que estamos mal, que ambos decidimos que separarnos era lo mejor, y que aun así seguimos cayendo en la cama como si fuera normal. Lo sé, pero respóndeme algo entonces, ¿Acaso Balthazar sabe que estás haciendo esto? ¿Es por el que estás diciéndome que está mal? Estoy seguro que antes no te molestaba. –

-      No arrastres a Balth en esto. -  Corrigió Castiel, manteniendo la calma.

-      ¿Crees que no sé qué ese tipo es un pobre reemplazo de mí? – Escupió el ojiverde, veneno en su voz.

Castiel sintió un leve calor inundarle al deducir que lo que Dean sentía eran celos. Celos del apuesto y encantador francés que a veces le acompañaba y lo sacaba de la miseria.

Por supuesto que Balthazar sabía. Todos lo sabían, todo el mundo sabía que aunque Castiel quisiera, nunca iba a poder sacarse de la cabeza a aquel chico que conoció cuando era un inadaptado intentando encajar en la nueva ciudad.

-      Nadie podría reemplazarte jamás, Dean. – Musitó Cas, aplicando un imperceptible beso en el cabello claro de su ex pareja.

-      ¿Entonces porque pediste que me fuera? – Preguntó el otro, su voz sonando de alguna manera más suave, como si al soltar la pregunta soltara así sus miedos.

-      Porque tenía miedo. Ambos lo teníamos, ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que temías cometer un error y perderme. –

-      Pero no quería irme. –

Castiel suspiró.

Dean había pedido no ser dejado, había llorado y Castiel tambien lo había hecho. No querían dejarse, sin embargo, si Dean y Castiel eran algo, eran obstinados. Orgullosos.

-      No quería irme, y te conozco, se todo de ti. Sabía que esto iba a pasar porque no íbamos a dejar de amarnos, porque no hay nadie que sepa tanto de ti como yo. Sé que me amas todavía. – Siguió el de ojos verdes,  posicionándose sobre un codo, para mirar a su ex al rostro.

-      ¿Y qué sentido tiene seguir amándote?- Susurró Cas, cerrando sus ojos para esquivarle.

 

 

 

-      Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Cas. Porque, dime si Balthazar sabe tu comida favorita, a qué hora despiertas siempre, dime si sabe de esa vez que tuve que sacarte de la comisaría porque te habías agarrado a los golpes con un imbécil a la salida de un bar, dime si sabe qué haces dieta aunque estas perfecto así como te ves. Cuéntame si él sabe que mientes con tu edad. Dime si él sabe, que te mueres por regresar conmigo. Pero no lo haces. –

 _Dime si él te conoce la mitad_  
dime si él tiene la sensibilidad  
de encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar.  
Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él te ama la mitad  
de lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad.  


Entonces Dean suspiró, fuerte, juntó coraje y agregó:

-      Porque eres un cobarde y no me darás otra oportunidad. Porque tienes miedo. Y yo ya no. Yo lo quiero todo.  –

Y Castiel abrió sus ojos, esta vez mirando a Dean directo al rostro, y soltó sin pensar:

-      Entonces vuelve conmigo. –

Un par de esmeraldas volvieron a encenderse y le sonrieron. Labios rosados rozaron los suyos y ambas bocas se fundieron en un beso. Las manos de ambos buscaron apoyo en el cuerpo del otro y sin dar más vueltas volvieron a sumergirse en el calor de quien más le amaba.

-      _Lo sabía, lo sabía_ … - Murmuró Dean, entre besos.

-      Siempre sabes. – Rebatió Castiel.

-      Es porque _te conozco._ – Sonrió el otro, besando de nuevo esos labios que tanto regocijo le traían, y tocó sin pudor el cuerpo que conocía como al propio suyo.

 

_Y es que tanto te conozco que hasta podría jurar  
te mueres por regresar._

 

 


End file.
